


Awkward

by daniko



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Humour, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniko/pseuds/daniko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait, date? What date? How do you know about it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Remember Reid teasing Morgan about being beaten up on Season 6? I rather liked that side of Reid. ;) Enjoy!

On the trip back to Quantico, after a particular taxing case, everyone seemed ready to nod off. Even Rossi refrained from blaring Tchaikowsky on his headphones like usual. That was why Derek noticed right away when there was a rustle of cloth by his side. He opened his eyes to see Hotch slid into the seat next to his and took off his headphones. "Hey, man."

"You did a good job today, Derek. This might have ended worse if you hadn't talked down the suspect."

Derek fought against the glow of pride that settled in his chest. “’S my job."

Hotch nodded with a slight smile.

A comfortable silence settled between them.

Derek must have fallen asleep at some point, because, next thing he knew, the pilot announced they were reaching Quantico. Hotch's face shuttered again and Derek could understand why. Hotch’s flat would be empty. Just like Derek’s. Well, Derek didn’t feel like going back yet, either. "Wanna grab some dinner after we land?"

Hotch looked at the team. "I don't know. They seem tired. And JJ must want to go home to Will."

The plane started to descend.

Derek grinned. "Who said anything about taking the kids?"

Hotch was startled into laughter. “Let's just make sure they go home safely first."

*** 

On Monday, Derek made his way across the parking garage with a weight on stomach he hadn't felt since his prom night and Jenny Moscowitz. The lift he was in stopped on the ground floor of headquarters and Reid got inside, vintage shades perched on his nose and holding the biggest cup from the coffee-shop in the corner. "Morgan," he greeted.

"Reid," Morgan shot back, his thoughts turning inwards again.

"What, no witty remarks about my cup of coffee or my sunglasses?" asked Reid, looking at him over the rim of his shades.

Derek snorted. "Why? You seem to know the speech by heart already."

Reid hummed thoughtfully. "Could it be that someone is nervous about his date?"

Derek reeled back. "Wait, date? What date? What do you know about it?"

Reid took an overly casual sip of his coffee. "I was still in the bullpen on Friday when you and Hotch came out," he choked a laugh, "to dinner. Going by your fidgeting, I’d say it went . . . _well_?" He waggled his eyebrows.

“I get it, thanks,” Derek snapped, narrowing his eyes at him. "Funny doesn't agree with you, Pretty Boy.”

Reid snickered. "And nerves don't agree with you, Morgan."

"Nerves?" Derek repeated incredulously. Reid didn't have time to defend himself, because the doors opened on the third floor to reveal Hotch, with his neatly pressed white shirt and his neatly pressed _everything_ , leaning his weight on one leg as he read the file in his hands.

The doors jingled open.

Hotch looked up and his step faltered when he saw Morgan and Reid. "Good morning, Reid. Derek," he said casually and, if Derek wasn't so good at what he did, he might have missed the hesitancy or the slight blush in Hotch's cheeks.

Derek’s nerves started to ease slowly.

Hotch moved to the side — _Derek_ 's side — and leaned against the lift's wall, arms crossed over his chest. Such authority. Derek allowed himself to appreciate the view for a moment, but quickly looked down when Hotch looked up.

There was something that sounded suspiciously like a giggle from Reid, but when Derek glanced up, Reid was busy choking himself with coffee. Hotch was, to all purposes, refusing to look at both of them.

Finally, they reached their destination. JJ was waiting for them. "We've got a case."

Derek didn’t think he should be so giddy over the commiserating look he and Hotch shared when Reid walked ahead.

*


End file.
